The Dissolving continues/Darkrai remembers the past/Heading to the top/Trying to stop them from disolving
Here is the scene is whre the town is still dissolving, Darkrai remembers it's past while the heroes are heading to the top and the others are trying to stop this madness goes in Team Robot In Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai. (Ash brings out Aipom and Turtwig) Ash Ketchum: Turtwig, Aipom, watch my back okay. Guys, let's go. Dawn: Right. Takuya Kanbara: Right behind you. Takato Matsuki: Let's go. Guilmon: Okay. (As the town slowly but surely dissolving the heroes runs to the top as fast as they can while two Legendary Pokemon are fighting outside as Dialga fires Draco Meteor) Dawn: Here it comes! Agumon: Pepper breath! Guilmon: Pyro sphere! (Agumon, Guilmon Turtwig and Aipom fires their attacks on Draco Meteor) Ash Ketchum: Way to go you guys! (Outside, the park is dissolving too. At the garden Darkrai was seen lying down on the water, knocked out while Brock, Wooper and Quagsire are pulling Darkrai out of the water as Alice, Tonio, Gallade and Chimchar arrives) Alice: Darkrai... Darkrai you alright? (Flashback starts we see Alicia as a young girl) Alicia: Are you hurt? Are you in pain? Oh, you are. (Darkrai tries to get up but too injured) Alicia: I'll help you. Alicia will make you well. (Flashback ends as we see Dialga and Palkia are still fighting each other while the heroes watches seeing everything is dissolving) Zoe Orimoto: (In Scary Godmother's voice) Oh, that's so not good. (Back to the Digimon try to stop Dialga and Palkia from fighting each other) Garudamon: Wing Blade! Lillymon: Flower Cannon! MegaKabuterimon: Horn Buster! Zudomon: '''Hammer Boomerang! '''Rapidmon: '''Tri-beam! (They both fire their attacks, but Dialga and Palkia manage to use protect) '''Taomon: Talisman of light! (Taomon fires it, but Dialga dodges it and then fires draco meteor hitting Taomon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Rapidmon, Angewomon, Zudomon) Henry Wong: Rapidmon, no! Rika Nonaka: Taomon! Sora Takenouchi: Garudamon! Kari Kamiya: '''Angewomon! '''Joe Kido: '''Zudomon! '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''Lillymon! (Palkia then fires hyper beam on Zudomon, MagnaAngemon, MegaKabuterimon, Halsemon and Digmon and both Digimon are defeated) '''T.K. Takaishi: MagnaAngemon! Cody Hida: Digmon! Yolei Inoue: Halsemon! Joe Kido: Zudomon! Izzy Izumi: MegaKabuterimon! Ken Ichijouji: '''Stingmon! (Cut back to the tower where our heroes are racing up. While trying to get all the way to the top, the stairs slowly dissolving too) '''Ash Ketchum: Oh no! Jinmay: That's not good. Dawn: Hold on. (Brings out Buneary and Buizel) Buizel, water beam! Buneary, ice beam! (They both fire their attacks freezing the stairs) Dawn: Perfect! Agumon: Good thinking, Dawn! Ash Ketchum: Great! Careful. (Ash climbs up the stairs slowly not to get slipped) (As the camera goes all the way on top we see half of Alamos town is disappearing. Cut to all the Pokemon are trying to stop the chaos. Cut to Dialga launches hyper beam while Palkia uses protect and then fires aura sphere hitting it as they both charge and tackle each other and roars as the heroes watches this event and Alice looks in sadness) Alice: Stop this right now! (Flashback starts) Alicia: You don't have to leave, you can stay here. Darkrai (Flashback): Do you mean that? Alicia: Of course. You can stay for as long as you want. This is everyone's garden. (Flashback ends) (Dialga and Palkia prepares to charge they're signature moves) Tonio: Oh, no! If those two collide one more time! Our dimension is through! Category:Transcripts Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:DragonSpore18